


Guard Down

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED & Cosmic Era Gundam, Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Elijah lets his guard down. Good things happen.





	Guard Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Dec. 7th, 2011. 
> 
> "This was originally started in present tense, fell into past tense, and has been changed a half-dozen times. Even after gratuitous checking, there may be tense errors for which I apologize."

If there was one thing that Elijah had grown to like about Earth and missions on Earth, it was that most places on Earth understood the importance of water pressure and how nice it was, after months in space, to take a long hot shower beneath a shower-head releasing water in such a way it may as well be peeling his skin off. It felt amazing, of course, and foreign, like proper gravity. Kazahana would tease him later for taking so long - she'd understand when she got older, though.

He turned the water off when he was sure he was completely clean - a wonderful feeling after several days of sweating in a dark jungle and sleeping in his GINN. But that mission was complete and while there was talk of a new job, nothing was concrete yet.

The hotel they were staying at was pretty nice - not the nicest, but good and willing to look the other way to who and what they were, which was the important part. Elijah cracked the shower stall's door - the tub was separate, which he supposed there was a reason for but couldn't think of one - and reached for the towel he left hanging on the rack just beyond. His hair was hanging in his face and he had water in his eyes, which wasn't terrible but he wasn't really paying attention so when his fingers scraped against the wall where he was sure his towel should have been, there was a brief moment of panic.

He reached for the towel again and used his other hand to push his hair back, blinking and a little surprised when his hand collided with the towel -- being held by Gai.

One of two things was going to happen, Elijah realized as he took the towel and pulled it to him, unfolding it and haphazardly attempting to dry himself off without taking his eyes from Gai, who was giving him a very interesting look - either he was going to get a lecture about letting his guard down, or...

Elijah had never been able to figure out how Gai could move so quickly, even for a Coordinator. In a split-second, Elijah was pressed back against the cool tile of the shower wall, towel being held only by Gai's body against his - his own hands were pinned above his head by Gai. And Elijah still, eyes wide and shivering half from the sudden contact with the tile and half from uncertainty, didn't know if he was going to get that lecture.

Gai's mouth on his was the immediate answer. No lecture, just Gai, fully dressed, pressed against him, uniform material rough against his naked skin. Gai used his free hand to pull off his sunglasses a moment later, before turning the kiss into something deep and amazing and involving tongues and Elijah forgetting to breathe. The towel fell away a few seconds later, leaving Elijah embarrassingly aware of how his body was reacting against Gai.

"You... you want the shower?" Elijah managed a minute later, somewhere between breathing and looking at Gai, who had pulled away just a bit to put his sunglasses back on and release his grip on Elijah's wrists. But he was still close - too close. The towel was soaked but Elijah reached for it anyway...

"No," Gai replied. "Come on."

And he turned, walking from the shower and leaving a trail of wet boot-prints through the bathroom. Elijah stood in place for a couple of seconds longer and then followed, grabbing another towel on the way to at least try to dry his hair a bit, despite knowing he'd be right back in the shower.

Gai was at the edge of the bed, waiting - Elijah immediately glanced down to where he'd left his clothing on the floor. He'd hear about that, too. Gesturing for him to approach, Gai sat and took off his sunglasses, setting them on the bed beside him. Elijah hesitated a moment, a little unsure just what Gai wanted. Ah, but sunglasses off. He gave his hair one last quick ruffle with the towel and tossed it towards the back of a chair. It missed, but Elijah didn't take the time to fix it. Straddling Gai's lap a moment later, he kissed Gai and pressed against him, hands reaching between their bodies to undo the uniform jacket that Gai never properly did up anyway. Gai's skin was hot beneath his hands - Gai had been outside while Elijah had been in all day, sleeping weird hours and avoiding getting dragged on a shopping expedition with Loretta. It had to be warm... Gai was warm... Gai's hands were on his ass, cupping and playing and searching lower to tease tight muscle. Elijah broke the kiss to moan and bury his face against Gai's shoulder.

"More?" Gai asked, softly, as if there was any answer aside from 'yes'. Elijah nodded against him, trying to make his hands work where they were pressed between his body and Gai's. He could feel Gai's arousal against his thigh a moment later, when Gai pressed just the tiniest bit into Elijah's body with the tip of one finger and Elijah shifted completely, trying to spread his legs more and welcome whatever Gai wanted to do.

"Get up," Gai directed a moment later, pulling his hands away to let Elijah do just that.

"But..." Elijah was unsure again, if he'd done something, if he'd... He got to his feet, far more self-aware than he wanted to be.

"Lay on the bed,” Gai said, smiling ever-so-slightly. He reached to move his sunglasses, setting them on the sidetable as Elijah complied. He reached to cover himself with the top blanket, but Gai shook his head. "And roll over," Gai added, sounding almost too comfortable with the scenario.

Elijah heard only the sounds of clothing after rolling onto his stomach - uniform jacket, boots, pants... He waited, contemplating the headboard and the many scratches and marks on it, trying not to worry too much about what Gai was thinking, because regardless, it'd be good. And when he felt the weight of Gai's body on the bed behind him, he felt it throughout his body. Gai's hand was immediately between the blankets and his body, stroking Elijah's erection as if making sure it was still there, as though he might have somehow lost interest.

Then he felt it - wet, warm, soft. Elijah moaned before he even realized what Gai was doing, and then when he did... Elijah managed Gai's name and a few expletives and closed his eyes, concentrating only on the incredible feeling of Gai's tongue licking away the last few drops of water from the shower before pushing a bit at the tight muscle of his entrance, teasing as Gai's hand slowly worked on his erection.

Elijah knew he was gasping and crying out because he could hear himself - everything felt so good. Gai's tongue pushed a bit deeper, pressing harder for a moment before going back to teasing circles. And then Gai pulled back for a moment and Elijah knew why when he felt cool, slick gel drip onto him. Gai's fingers followed, coated in lube and pressing against him. Elijah spread his legs more, pressing back against those fingers and offering encouraging little gasps until he was finally fully penetrated. At first, the sensation was overwhelming, nearly too much but dulling to a constant pleasure as Gai moved and sought out the sensitive spot that he'd found many times before.

Grabbing at the blankets beneath him, Elijah tried to help, pushing back more, encouraging the hand on his erection with soft thrusts. Gai only took that as a sign to slow down a bit, drawing out each motion and stretching more. Elijah still found himself being pulled dangerously close to the edge and couldn't help but want to just climax and throw himself into the pleasure he knew he'd feel. But he hadn't even really gotten a chance to touch Gai, he realized, and it would be unfair.

"Gai, I... I'm gonna..." he managed, before losing the rest in a moan.

"Go on," Gai replied, voice soft and low.

"But..." Elijah tried to protest, but he couldn't even complete the thought as Gai's fingers continued stroking inside of him and he was overcome, crying out and thrusting against the hand that loosely gripped his arousal a few desperate times until he came. Everything felt like heat, hot, wet, sticky - he only heard his own voice. And then Gai was holding him, and he'd grabbed Gai's hand and was licking his own semen away, sucking on Gai's fingers until he felt like he could breathe properly.

"Elijah?" Gai questioned softly, pulling his fingers from Elijah's mouth and reaching to push Elijah's wet hair back.

"Hmm?" A half-second later, Elijah realized that he knew what Gai was asking. And he shook his head. "Not yet," Elijah added, untangling himself from Gai and pushing Gai back until Gai was the one sprawled on the bed and Elijah was leaning over him, trying not to stare at the scars marring Gai's skin. Blue eyes were watching him carefully and Elijah smiled before slipping down to suck on Gai's erection. He licked around the head before taking more into his mouth. Slow. Gai didn't like him to rush and to be honest, he didn't like to rush either. This was still one of his favorite things to do for Gai, after all. And he thought he was getting pretty good.

"Elijah..."

"...like doing this..." he managed, barely pausing what he was doing.

"Elijah." There was a firmness in the tone that made Elijah look up, and a moment later Gai pulled him up and kissed him again once before giving him a look that clearly said 'we have all day, you can do that later'. Or possibly 'you're still going to get that lecture about letting your guard down'.

He was on his hands and knees again a moment later, with Gai behind him and almost-too-easily thrusting once - seating himself fully. Elijah hissed, more in from surprise than anything else.

"Good," he managed, grabbing for the pillows to help hold his weight. He knew he was getting erect again and he also knew he was going to be nearly boneless when he came for the second time.

And he was going to come again. Gai always took care of him, except when it was easier for him to touch himself. But this time, Gai had a hand around his erection, moving it almost perfectly with his own thrusts. Elijah wasn't sure which he liked more, if he preferred one over the other. All of it was good - Gai always made sure.

He came again not long after Gai did, not nearly as strongly, but enough to leave him exhausted and smiling and not quite willing to figure out how to roll to one side of the bed to make room for Gai. He didn't mind Gai half on top of him, almost holding him close.

"Shower?" Gai asked after a few minutes.

"I think so," Elijah replied. There was definitely enough room for both of them.

"Good," Gai said as he sat up. "Come on. And this time, don't let your guard down."


End file.
